


The Couslands

by Naaklasolus



Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A look into the lives of the Couslands
Relationships: Bryce Cousland/Eleanor Cousland, Fergus Cousland & Male Cousland
Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick context: 
> 
> -Terra, Elisse and Aedan are all various Cousland Wardens, I just made them siblings.  
> -Aedan will eventually become the Hero of Fereldan  
> -Fergus is about 11 years older than the twins, and 15 years older than Terra

_**9:12 Dragon** _

Fergus Cousland quietly snuck into his mother’s temporary chambers, careful not to wake her as he made his way over to the bassinets that were nearby, there was two of them too which meant that the healer’s words on Mother having twins was true, and both survived being born.

The first crib had one of his baby siblings who was fast asleep while the other crib had his other sibling who was wide-awake. “Hi, Aedan.” Fergus whispered as he noticed the color of the blanket, which was a soft brown color which Father said they were using to mark Aedan, the soft red one was Elisse’s. “I’m your big brother, Fergus.”.

Aedan just stared at him.

“You and Elisse are gonna be safe with me around, I won’t let anybody hurt you, okay?” Fergus mumbled as he gently reached into the bassinet to gently rub his finger against Aedan’s cheek which earned a small fuss. “Sorry. Also, try to behave for Mother and Nan, okay? They’re scary when they’re upset.”.

“Fergus?” Fergus groaned slightly as he turned around to find Mother watching him wearily. “Darling, what are you doing in here this late?”.

“I really wanted to see Aedan and Elisse, Father got really busy earlier and forgot we were supposed to come see you, and I couldn’t wait until tomorrow.” Fergus answered as he glanced at the floor and then at Aedan. “I’m a big brother now.”

“That you are.” Mother said fondly. “And I really can’t scold you. I did the same thing when your aunt was born, how are they?”.

“Elisse’s sleeping and Aedan’s wide awake.” Fergus answered as he looked at his brother.

“You can hold Aedan if you’d like, my dear. I assume you remember how to?” Mother asked which caused Fergus to nod eagerly,

“Yeah! I have had plenty of practice with Max and Matthias!” Fergus said as he carefully reached into the bassinet and picked Aedan up, being very mindful of keeping his head supported and slowly walked over to Mother.

****

Eleanor smiled as her eldest stood next to her, and held his baby brother before thebaby started getting fussy. “Here, darling, let me have him.” Eleanor bit back a laugh at how reluctant her son was before he passed his younger brother to her, her dear Fergus was certainly more thoughtful than he let on. “Now, how was your day?”.


	2. Big Brother Fergus

_**9:16 Dragon** _

Fergus awoke as he felt somebody poking his cheek to find Aedan standing next to his bed. “Aedan? What are you doing?” Fergus asked as he raised the blanket and let Aedan crawl underneath and snuggle against him.

“Lili isth sthick so Mama an’ Papa sthaid sthhe ha’ t’ sthleep w’th th’m.” Aedan murmured as he settled. “An’ it’sth sthcary bein’ alone.”.

“Oh, I see, so big brother cuddles, hmm?” Fergus teased as he settled and chuckled as Aedan crawled on top of him and curled up which caused Fergus to wrap an arm around his little brother. “Well, I guess I’ll allow it. Since you asked so nice and didn’t plop on my stomach this time.”.

“I sthworry.” Aedan chirped back as he gave a big yawn.

“I forgive you, simply because you are so adorable. Now rest or you’ll get sick too.” Fergus told the toddler who nod sleepily, Fergus smiled as he just relaxed and watched his little brother. Father certainly wasn’t joking when he said Fergus was going to enjoy having younger siblings.


End file.
